Whatever Happened
by animeangelgirl32
Summary: Heero's gone. Relena's moving on. What happens if he is to return? So many problems...will they last? Or will this new stranger take Heero's place?


Disclaimer/Note- I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own the characters, and I am just a fan of Gundam Wing. I do not have perfect writing skills and my story wont be perfect. It may be out of character, ECT. But it is my story. Please send your reviews to angelic_anime_dreamers@yahoo.com   
  
Whatever Happened?  
  
She took out the clip that held up her long, light brown hair. It gently fell down her back. She then walked over to her bed and sat down. Before she lied down she caught sight of a picture of a boy with dark brown hair and persian blue eyes. He was standing with his arms crossed, leaning against a tree.  
  
"Heero…" She said to the room. She then let a tear slide down her cheek. When she looked at her clock it said: 3:30 AM. She decided she should try to go to sleep. She laid down and finally cried herself to sleep.  
  
******************Relena's Flashback/Dream******************  
  
"Okay, bye Hilde." Relena said laughing, as she walked through the door into her home. She walked over to the table where the mail was, and shuffled through it. She remembered the letter she had gotten from Heero just three days earlier.  
  
She picked up a small card, which was similar to a business card just a little bigger. The card read:  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
Date sent: 2/3/2003  
  
When: Unknown/Classified  
  
Where: Unknown/Classified  
  
This is to be sent around to all of his Family/Friends  
  
To let them know that he has died.  
  
The card fell to the table as tears flooded Relena's eyes. She stood there frozen in shock.  
  
In his letter he had said he had, had something to tell her when, not if, WHEN he came back. But now he was never coming back. Never…never…never…NEVER!!!!  
  
***************************Reality**************************  
  
Relena sat bolt right up in bed with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Never…" She choked.  
  
The tears continued to fall. It had been one week since she had gotten the news.  
  
She had started to stare at the picture of Heero again. Then, she felt two strong arms wrap around her neck. At first she thought she was dreaming, but then the arms turned around and then she was pulled into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"Heero…?" she asked when they had pulled back.  
  
"I…" Heero started, but was interrupted by Relena's radio alarm.  
  
Now you're back from outer space. And I just walked in to…  
  
"Look, the radio knows what's going on." Relena said with sarcasm.  
  
"I hate it when it does that that." With that said he turned off the "STUPID" radio.  
  
"Heero?" Relena looked up at Heero.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Why…What…Are…What was the deal with the notice of death card?"  
  
"Oh…that…heh, heh, heh, well, they thought I was dead. But I pulled another one. And by sheer luck." Heero said, sounding a bit nervous.  
  
"Ok then that is settled."  
  
"Phew." Heero sighed, hoping she wouldn't ask about what he thought she would.  
  
"Alright. What was it you had planned on asking me?" Relena turned around to face him.  
  
"Well…ummm…I forgot. Yea, I forgot." Heero looked even more nervous than before.  
  
"Heero Yuy, I know good and well that you of all people would never forget if it was important…wait a minute you never forget anything."  
  
"Well…I…"   
  
"RING, RING" Relena picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"RELENA!!!" Duo yelled on the other end of the phone.  
  
"What is it Duo?"  
  
"Does the fact that what is left of Wing Zero, Heero's Gundam may I remind you, is in your yard mean that Heero is back? Does it, does it, does it???" Relena shot Heero and evil look and whispered,  
  
"Heero, why did you land Zero in MY yard?" She whispered to Heero, covering up the mouthpiece of the phone.  
  
"Because it was easier." Heero gave her a funny look.  
  
"Yes it does Duo."  
  
"JOY!!!!!!!!!" Relena moved the phone away from her ear.  
  
"Ok, good-bye Duo."  
  
"So now Duo knows I am back."  
  
"Yep," Relena yawns, "oh well. I am sleepy."  
  
"Me too." Heero and Relena laid down. Heero puts his arm around Relena. Relena snuggles up close to Heero and thinks; this is how I would like to be for the rest of my life.  
  
************************The Next Day************************  
  
"Heero, I have lunch. GET UP!!!"  
  
"What can't a man sleep?" Heero looked at the clock.  
  
"WHAT 12:50! RELENA ARE YOU SURE YOUR CLOCK IS RIGHT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUNCH, I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD BREAKFAST! OH MAN I AM IN TROUBLE." Heero got up and ran downstairs.  
  
"Heero Yuy you walk out that door with out eating and I will not let you back into this house for a week." Heero stopped at the door. He knew she wouldn't let him back in if he didn't listen to her. He walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Do I have to?" Heero said, sounding very much like a little kid.  
  
"Yes." Relena sat a plate down in front of him. He ate it very fast. For him to be so serious you would never think he would eat like Duo Maxwell she thought.  
  
"Ok, I'm done. I got to go. Bye." He got up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Heero, where are you going exactly?" Relena said, gathering up all of the dirty dishes.  
  
"Umm…well…" Heero sighed, "I am going to fix Wing Zero."  
  
"Your wha…" He had already grabbed his blue-jean jacket and headed out the door. "He doesn't ever know when to quit, does he?" Relena continued to wash dishes, without any concentration at all. She was to busy worrying about Heero. She knew as good as any one else that if you have a notice of death put on you but you aren't dead, then you were definitely, seriously injured. Relena also knew that no matter how hard he tried to hide it, and pretend the pain wasn't there, it would catch up to him sooner or later.  
  
It was 11:30pm before Heero came back. He walked in and hung his blue-jean jacket up on the coat rack. Relena looked up from the book that she was reading.  
  
"Have fun?" She said with sarcasm.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny." He said, very flatly.  
  
"Heero, what's wrong?" Relena asked, looking up at Heero.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have worked on Wing Zero today if I wouldn't have needed him…" Heero voice trailed off.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Relena was a little confused.  
  
"I'm saying," Heero turned around and made eye contact with her, "that I have another mission. I leave in two weeks." He stared at the floor.  
  
"Oh…" Relena had to fight back tears. Every time he went on a mission she got a gut wrenching fear that wouldn't go away. It was always telling her that he might never come back. This time, that fear was stronger than ever.  
  
"Well, I guess I had better go to bed. You going to bed yet?" Heero looked back up at her.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, in a few minutes." Relena looked him dead in the eyes. "Heero."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me that you will come back."  
  
Heero smiled, "Promise."  
  
******************1 Month And A Half Later******************  
  
Relena walked into her empty house carrying an arm full of groceries and mail. She put all he groceries away and then sat down to read the mail. She has a letter from Heero. It read:  
  
Dear Relena,  
  
How are you doing? I am very busy. I have been trying to write you some, its just I haven't had any time. Well, I have kept my promise so far. Listen, you remember when I said I didn't remember what I had to ask? I lied. I remembered I just didn't have enough courage to ask, but now I do. I hate to tell you in a letter, but it is the only way I have right now. Relena, I love you. You are the only one I feel this way about. I had a funny feeling about you since the first time we met on the beach. I knew there was something different about you. Relena, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to continue to have these feelings. I love you and I would do anything for you, no matter what the cost. Relena, will you stay with me for forever? I know that no matter what I will always love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
P.S. I haven't forgotten my promise. I will come back to you.  
  
Relena smiled at his neat, boyish handwriting. Yes, Heero I will spend forever with you. She thought silently. With the letter came a small card. She skimmed over it. It was the confirmation of her gut wrenching feeling that she always had when Heero was off on a mission. It was the death notice she never wanted to get. She couldn't believe it. Heero had broken a promise. Heero never broke a promise. Why now? Why this promise?  
  
"Heero, you have never broke a promise to me before. So, why did you start now? Why? Why? Why? WHY!?!?!?" The letter Relena was holding fell to the floor. Tears flooded her eyes. "Heero, I have cried over you many times. Is that why you broke your promise? To make me cry once more? Heero you are such a jerk." Relena let her thought flow. No one was around, and even if they were she wouldn't care. She had the right to say what she thought. "Heero, if you really did break your promise," she looked out the window, up into the night sky, "I will never forgive you."  
  
That night was a dark and stormy night. Relena woke up many times, crying her eyes out. Dreaming of Heero. She was having good dreams, bad dreams, nightmares, and hallucinations. She was a nervous wreck. She had just started to doze off when she heard peck, peck, peck. She looked over at the window. Two dark persian eyes stared back at her.  
  
"Heero?" She walked over too the window and opened it, and Heero climbed inside.  
  
"I told you I'd come back." Heero smiled.  
  
"Heero…you jerk." She smiled back. He knew she meant it as in he was a jerk for getting a death notice and worrying her to death.  
  
"Looks like you got my letter then?" Heero started to look uncomfortable. He actually started to wonder if she really meant that he was a jerk and she hated him…or something along those lines.  
  
Relena looked up at him, with tears streaming down her face. "Yes, Heero Yuy, I will spend forever with you." She smiled and hugged him.  
  
Heero got a strange happiness inside him. Something he had never felt before. He was in love, and nothing anyone did could change that.  
  
They looked at each other playfully. They both had the same idea.  
  
"Want to do something fun?" Relena asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Heero pulled her in close for a long, tender kiss. They continued their kiss lying down on the bed. Heero pulled back and looked at her. She smiled. And then……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Use your imagination.  
  
(Song interlude. "Waiting For Tonight" By Jennifer Lopez and this isn't all of the song either.)  
  
Now to feel your lips, on my fingertips, I have to say is even better, than I ever thought it could possibly be. Its perfect, its passion, its setting me free  
  
From all of my sadness, the tears that I've cried, I have spent all of my life,  
  
Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
When you would be here in my arms  
  
Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
Waiting for tonight  
  
Tender words you say, Take my breath away, Love me now, leave me never  
  
Found a sacred place, lost in your embrace, I want to stay in this forever  
  
I think of the days when the sun used to set, on my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
  
Tossing and turning emotions were strong, I knew I had to hold on  
  
Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
When you would be here in my arms  
  
Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
Waiting for tonight  
  
Gone are the days when the sun used to set, on my empty heart all alone in my bed  
  
Tossing and turning, Emotions were strong  
  
I knew I had to hold on  
  
Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
When you would be here in my arms  
  
Waiting for tonight, Oh  
  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
  
Waiting for tonight…(Fade out)  
  
***********************1 Month Later************************  
  
"Relena, I…um…have another mission to go on. I promise this should be my last one for a while." She looked at him. They were snuggled up on the couch with a blanket.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, and then we can live normally for a while." He hated having to leave her. If it were up to him, he would never go on another mission again. In his opinion, it was a bunch of weirdo's who were trying to keep him from seeing Relena.  
  
"The promise you made has to be reinforced, or I wont let you leave." She smiled at him.  
  
"I promise I'll come back." He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Ok, just make sure you do."  
  
***********************6 months later***********************  
  
"Relena, face it. You know how they say that 3rd times a charm, well for Heero it's a death. He got the notice 4 moths ago, the guy is not coming back. You desperately need to move on." Hilde and Relena were talking on the phone while washing dishes.  
  
"Can you blame me for hoping? Hilde, he promised me he would come back, how often does Heero break a promise?"   
  
"He doesn't. But Relena, you can't always keep promises. Heero is dead face the facts already. I hate to see you so depressed. Find you another guy and forget all about Heero Yuy."  
  
"I guess your right, look I have to go. I didn't get a chance to go shopping earlier and I need to go. I'll talk to you later ok."  
  
"Ok bye." Relena went upstairs, pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She quickly brushed her hair, grabbed her purse, coat, keys, and headed out the door.  
  
She pulled in the parking lot and went into the store. She was going to the checkout counter when…BANG!  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, everything is fine, really it's ok."  
  
"I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see you. Wait, don't I know you?"  
  
"I don't know, do you?" Relena hoped it was a mistake and he was wrong. She really didn't feel like reminiscing with any one right now.  
  
"Relena Darlin?"  
  
"Yea, how do you know me?"  
  
"Don't you remember me? Josh Davidson?"  
  
"Yea, I do. How have you been lately?" Relena was trying to actually remember how she knew him. I know him because he…he…he umm…oh how do I know him? Oh my gosh he was my ex-boyfriend. How could I forget he was so sweet?  
  
"Pretty good, you?" Josh got a small twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Good. So, I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but are you with anyone right now?" Hilde I don't believe I am saying this, but I am taking your advice.   
  
"Well, I was dating Melissa Patterson, but then we broke up, and now I am not dating any one."  
  
"Me neither." Relena hoped she wasn't giving anything away. Josh was a really nice person, she just hadn't given him a very good chance.  
  
"Really. So, you must be pretty lonely." Josh smiled.  
  
"Not really. I am always busy." She looked at her watch. "Oh, darn. I have got to be going." She took out a piece of paper and jotted down her number, "call me sometime. I am usually always home."  
  
"Ill do that." Relena turned and walked to the check out line. Wait until Hilde hears. She will have a cow…or two. Relena bought her groceries and went home.  
  
"Hilde? I am going to take your advice." Relena said to Hilde, over the phone.  
  
"What advice?"  
  
"About finding someone else. Moving on. Forgetting that Heero Yuy ever existed." Relena couldn't believe what she was saying.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT…!!!!!!!" Hilde screamed into the phone. "Relena, I know that you wouldn't be saying that unless you had a reason so spill it. Who is he? Come on tell me."  
  
"Ok, his name is Josh Davidson, and he was my boyfriend a few years before I met Heero."  
  
"Well, is he nice?"  
  
"Yes, very. Oh I have to go I am getting a beep. Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Relena, its me Josh."  
  
"Hey." Relena sounded very cheerful. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, I was just wondering if…well…um…you…I…um…would you go out with me on Saturday?"  
  
"Of course I will Josh."  
  
"Ok, I'll pick you up at 8:30?"  
  
"Alright, see you then." She smiled and hung up the phone. She knew that no matter what she would always keep the memories of Heero locked away in her heart, but Hilde was right, she needed to move on.  
  
She walked up the stairs into her bedroom. She picked up the picture of the boy with persain blue eyes, and dark brown hair, and then walked over to her closet. She took out a small box, and opened it. She then placed the picture inside of the box, closed it, and sat it back in her closet.  
  
"Goodbye Heero…" she whispered into the night, before letting tears stream down her face.  
  
"DING DONG!"  
  
"Coming. Oh, Hello Josh. Come in. I just have to get my purse then we can leave." Josh stepped through the doorway. He was wearing a black tuxedo, he had his normal spiked hairstyle.  
  
"That's ok. Take all the time you need." He smiled at her. She turned and walked up stairs to get her purse. She liked everything about Josh. His light brown hair, his blonde highlights, his baby blue eyes. She especially loved that fact that he was incredibly sweet.  
  
"Ok, I am ready." She grabbed her coat out of the closet and headed for the door. She was wearing a long, light blue, silk dress, with high heels. She had left her hair hanging down. Josh followed her out the door.  
  
***********************After the date***********************  
  
"That was so much fun. We will have to do it again sometime." Relena said as her and Josh walked up to her front door.  
  
"I agree. We will have to do this again very soon." Relena looked directly into Josh's baby blue eyes. Soon, she felt herself drawn into a long and passionate kiss.  
  
"Good night, Relena." Josh said after they had pulled back.  
  
"Good night." She watched him get into his car and drive away, then turned and walked into her house.  
  
"So, who is he?" A voice said out of the darkness.  
  
"H…He…Heero?" Is it really him? No it can't be. He is dead. He has been dead for 4 months now. Is it really him?  
  
"I promised you I would come back. Didn't you believe me?" His voice had sounded as cold as it had when she had first met him.  
  
"I did but…"  
  
"BUT WHAT! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT I NEVER BREAK A PROMISE! SO WHY IS IT WHILE I AM GONE YOU GO OFF WITH SOME GUY? JUST FORGET IT! FORGET THAT I EVEN EXISTED! THEN YOU CAN GO OFF WITH WHOEVER THE HELL YOU WANT!" Heero got up and walked right past her out the door. Now he really was gone. She had only seen Heero really mad a few times before, and when he said something when he was mad, he meant it.  
  
A single tear rolled down Relena's face as she turned and walked up the stairs. Now Heero was really gone.  
  
Relena woke up in a cold sweat, and sick to her stomach for the 4th time. There was definitely something wrong. I have got to go to the doctor first thing in the morning. She told herself.  
  
She got up early the next morning and made an appointment. After breakfast she headed for the doctors office. They did some tests and told her that it would take a little while for her results.  
  
"Relena, I have the results of your tests." The doctor said when he came back in.  
  
"Ok, what are they?"  
  
"Well, you are pregnant," What!? How? I mean… Her thoughts were interrupted when the doctor started speaking again. "It seems to be a late development case. We don't have many of those. But they do exist."  
  
"Is that all?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes that is all. Good luck with your baby. You may leave now."  
  
"Thank you." Relena got up and left the doctors office. I am pregnant? How though? I know Heero has to be the father, but I also know that he would never admit it, not now anyways. I guess Ill have to go through this alone. I think I will at least tell him he is going to be a father. When she got home she went up stairs and started to write a letter. I have a plan. I will write a letter to Heero, apologizing, telling him I am leaving and that he is going to be a father. Then I will pack up and move away from here. After Relena got the letter ready to send she started packing. She decided she would leave in the morning. She looked at her clock. It was 9:48 pm. She decided she should get some sleep.  
  
The next morning she got up put all of her things in her car. She took one last look at her house then walked down to Heero's house and put the letter in his mailbox. She walked back to her car, got in and drove away. She drove away from every thing that had ever happened. She was going to forget. She would leave it all behind. The heartbreak, the people, the memories, and the boy. The boy who meant more to her than anything in this world.  
  
She decided that she couldn't stand driving in silence, so she flipped on the radio. The perfect song to fit her mood came on. (Music Interlude. Montgomery Gentry, Speed)  
  
I'm tired of spinnin' my wheels   
  
I need to find a place where my heart can go to heal  
  
And I need to get there pretty quick Hey mister whatcha got out on that lot  
  
You can sell me in a pinch   
  
Maybe one of them souped-up muscle cars  
  
The kind that makes you think you're stronger than you are  
  
Color don't matter no I don't need leather seats  
  
All that really concerns me is   
  
Speed How fast will it go Can it get me Over her quickly Zero to sixty Can it out run her memory Yeah what I really need Is an open road and a whole lotta  
  
Speed   
  
I'd like to trade in this old truck  
  
Cause it makes me think of her  
  
And that just slows me up  
  
See it's the first place we made love  
  
Where we used to sit and talk  
  
On the tailgate all night long  
  
But now she's gone and I need to move on (give me)   
  
Speed How fast will it go Can it get me Over her quickly Zero to sixty Can it out run her memory Yeah what I really need Is an open road and a whole lotta Speed   
  
Throw me them keys so I can put some miles between us  
  
Tear off that rearview mirror there ain't nothin' left to see her  
  
Let me lean on that gas, she catches up fast (yeah)   
  
Speed How fast will it go Can it get me Over her quickly Zero to sixty Can it out run her memory Yeah what I really need Is an open road and a whole lotta Speed…(Fade out)…  
  
She neared the county line. Do I really want to leave? Is this really the only option I have? Should I go back and try to work things out with Heero? No, he would never understand. He hates me now. Who would blame him? I mean I lost hope. I should have believed in him more. Well, it's over now. No turning back. I will live my life as it comes to me. Leaving all this behind. Maybe I will look back some day and wonder what happened, but right now I just want to forget. One tear right after another slid down her cheek. It was like for every thought she had, a tear slid down her cheek, and she was having millions of thoughts. She drove past the county borderline and kept driving. She was going to get as far away as possible.  
  
Heero awoke earlier than planned. He decided it would be better to get up and start the day than to lay awake in bed. He went downstairs and out the door to check the mail. He walked back inside and sat on the couch. One letter specifically caught his attention. It was from Relena. Should I bother to read it? I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to what she has to say. It won't change anything anyway. Heero opened the letter and started to read.  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I am sorry for betraying you. I really didn't mean anything with Josh, I thought you were…well it really doesn't matter now, does it? I really just wanted to say I am sorry and goodbye. There is nothing left for me here. I have messed up big time. I figured I would just get out of everyone's way and be done with it. I know that if I could do it again, I wouldn't, but I can't and it really doesn't matter, Heero I want you to know that I am really, really sorry and I love you. I have loved you since the first time we met. I have loved you since then, and I will always love you. There is just one more thing. I really don't want to leave a burden on your shoulders, but I figure it would be wrong not to tell you, so I will. You are going to be a father. I know it seems impossible, but you are. The doctor said it was a late development. I figured it wouldn't be right not to tell you that you are going to be a father. Don't worry about it either. I know you probably have a lot more important things on your mind, so you can just forget about it, is you want to. Well, that's about all. Heero, just remember that I will always love you no matter what.  
  
Love,  
  
Relena  
  
He just sat there, clinching the letter in his fists. How could I have let this happen? How could I have let the one person I care about the most in this world…just slip away from me? Why do I have to act so stubborn all the time? I am such an idiot. And I am going to be a father? How did that occur? I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? Should I live in the past? Should I move on and forget? Does it matter?  
  
He just sat there, pondering these thoughts. Just then his radio alarm comes on. The song fits everything Relena did for him. (Music interlude…again. Jennifer Lopez I'm Real)  
  
CALLED YOU ON THE PHONE   
  
SAID I'M COMING THROUGH   
  
HOPE YOU'RE ALL ALONE   
  
'CAUSE I GOT PLANS FOR YOU   
  
WE COULD STAY AT HOME OR DANCE AND HAND ALL NIGHT   
  
AS LONG AS I'M WITH YOU   
  
IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT WE   
  
DO DON'T ASK ME WHERE I'VE BEEN   
  
OR WHAT I'M GONNA DO   
  
JUST KNOW THAT I'M HERE WITH   
  
YOU DON'T TRY TO UNDERSTAND   
  
BABY, THERE'S NO MYSTERY   
  
CAUSE YOU KNOW HOW I AM   
  
I'M REAL, WHAT YOU GET IS WHAT YOU SEE   
  
WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME   
  
YOU WANT TO SAY YOUR MINE   
  
BE WITH ME ALL THE TIME YOU'RE FALLING SO IN LOVE   
  
SAY YOU JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH   
  
YOU'RE TELLING ALL YOUR FRIENDS   
  
YOU LIKE THE WAY I DRESS   
  
THE WAY I WEAR MY HAIR   
  
SHOW ME OFF TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS   
  
BABY, I DON'T CARE   
  
JUST AS LONG AS YOU TELL THEM WHO I AM   
  
TELL THEM I'M THE ONE THAT MADE YOU GIVE A DAMN   
  
DON'T ASK WHERE I'VE BEEN   
  
OR WHAT I'M GONNA DO   
  
JUST KNOW THAT I'M HERE WITH YOU   
  
DON'T TRY TO UNDERSTAND   
  
BABY, THERE'S NO MYSTERY CAUSE YOU KNOW HOW I AM   
  
I'M REAL, WHAT YOU GET IS WHAT YOU SEE   
  
WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME   
  
YOU WANT TO SAY YOUR MINE   
  
BE WITH ME ALL THE TIME   
  
YOU'RE FALLING SO IN LOVE SAY   
  
YOU JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH   
  
YOU'RE TELLING ALL YOUR FRIENDS (…fade out…)  
  
"Oh shut up you stupid radio! What do you know?!" He turned off the radio and sat down on the bed. Yea I know you changed me and everything about me. Thank you. But why couldn't you have stayed and kept me the way I am? Or by leaving have you ensured to keep my heart broken and not frozen? I guess so. So now I will live my life normally as possible…loving you and missing you…  
  
***********************6 years later************************  
  
"Heero man you have got to let her go and move on man. Go out and find another woman. FORGET ABOUT HER DUDE!" Duo said one morning talking to Heero.  
  
"Duo I have been trying for 6 long years but it hasn't worked. I mean it keeps coming back to me. All these bad points. I mean what if she died. Or the kid? I mean look at you, you have at least been there for your kid. Heck you even know your kid. Me I don't and I guess I don't like that fact." Heero said blurting out most of his thoughts.  
  
"Maybe you need to go on a vacation and get away from her memories. It could work. You should try it."  
  
"I guess I might try…"  
  
"Good I will help you. Heck you can even borrow my sports car."  
  
"Duo that nice and but I…"  
  
"Nonsense, I wont take no for an answer."  
  
"Ok Duo. Whatever you say."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
In less than an hour they had Heero packed up and in Duo's sports car. Heero didn't really know where he was going. Duo said he should just go west three counties over. Which in part was kind of a long distance because each county was huge.  
  
"Ok well buddy have fun."  
  
"Yea ok Duo"  
  
-----------------The very next day about 3 pm---------------  
  
Heero was walking down the street admiring Tray County, when he saw a little girl. She looked no more than 4 or five, and she was being bullied by a bunch of boys about twice her age (if not quite a bit more). Heero decided it was best if he help her out. He walked over to where the scene was taking place.  
  
"Is there a problem here boys?" Heero said, with a small icy tone in his deep voice.  
  
"What do you got to say about it old man?" The boy took one look into Heero's eyes and changed his attitude but didn't say so.  
  
"I say it best that you leave this little girl alone."  
  
"Whatever. Come on guys we got better things to do." The group of boys turned and walked away. The little girl looked up at Heero then began to gather her things. Heero bent down and helped her.  
  
"Thank oo mister." She said when they had both stood up.  
  
"Your welcome. Come on kid I'll walk you home" The little girl gave Heero a mean look. "What!?"  
  
"I have a name and it isn't kid. Its Stephany."  
  
Heero looked the girl over. She had dark brown hair with a light brownish blonde tint to it. She had dark blue eyes. Heero looked into her innocent eyes and said "Ok Stephany. Come on, I will walk you home. Lead the way." She turned and started walking. In about 10 minutes they were at a small little three-bedroom house. It was small, quaint, and peaceful.  
  
"Come on you can meet my mommy." Stephany said.  
  
"I had better not. If you want I will stand out here and if she wants to talk to me then I will wait. And if not could you please come out and tell me?" He said not wanting any more "exciting" events for one day.  
  
"Yea ok" Stephany skipped into the house and set her backpack down next to the door. "MOMMY!" she yelled.  
  
"In the kitchen sweetie!" Stephany walked into the kitchen and told her mother about what had happened, and about the man who had rescued her and walked her home. "Well where is he?" her mother asked.  
  
"He said he would wait outside incase you wanted to talk to him."  
  
"OK well go wash up for supper and I will go talk to him." She walked outside and saw him. Heero? No it can't be. I mean Duo has probably talked him into some other woman. Or he has probably gotten himself killed. Ok Relena chill out. I mean if it really is Heero you have changed so much he probably wouldn't recognize you. She walked over to this tall stranger.  
  
"Umm…hello. I am Stephany's mom." Heero turned around and looked at the woman. For a moment or two he thought it was Relena. Her hair is the same length, style and texture. And the color is almost the same except for the highlights. And her frame, body structure and facial features. Except for the eyes. Her eyes are a deep sea green. Relena's wasn't. Snap out of it Heero she isn't Relena. But her eyes have the same look of innocence. Oh Heero snap out of it. Introduce yourself…as umm…oh…umm…Duo. DUO!? Oh Heero that is lame. Oh well.  
  
"Umm…hi" They shook hands.  
  
They both started to formally introduce their selves at the same time. "Hi I am Heero/Relena."  
  
"Heero!?" Oh my gosh is it really him!? It can't be! Is it!?  
  
"Relena!?" It's her. It is really her!? She has contacts and got her hair streaked. They stared at each other for a while, with the same thought running through their head before they embraced each other for a long hug. (Their thoughts) What happened? What went wrong between us? Why did we ever leave each other? Why did we break our hearts? Why did we leave behind such a strong love? What did we do wrong? What went wrong? Whatever happened? 


End file.
